Playing Games
by BlackLunaDreams
Summary: First story. One shot. Rated M for sexual content. "Tonight he fancied somewhere different to relax and if lucky leave with a hot companion to play with...Across from him in the middle of the dance-floor was the most gorgeous blonde headed man he had every seen." Sasuke just wants a man for the night, or does he really?


**Playing Games**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Naruto and/or any associated works. All characters, money and respect belongs to the creator.

 **Authors Note:** Hello this is my first ever fanfiction so firstly I thank you for reading it. Please feel free to leave a comment any constructive criticism or advice to better improve my future stories would be appreciated but please no out right hatred or nasty messages, as I have tried my best. Thank you.

Sasuke Uchiha sat at the bar staring out at the sea of people in the club. Usually this wasn't his sort of place to hangout, preferring a quiet bar and a game of pool than the dim and noisy club where everyone seemed squished together, but tonight was one of those rare nights he wanted to be here. There was nothing special about the place as people either sat around tables drink and laughing with their friends, or on the dance-floor grinding against someone or trying to tempt someone to.

Tonight he fancied somewhere different to relax and if lucky leave with a hot companion to play with. He had already had few offers from both men and women but none had tempted him. Dressed in a dark navy blue shirt and black jeans set off with silver accessories, he felt and looked good and knew he could have any one he wanted with just a smirk and a few words, but he didn't want just anybody. He wanted someone who could make him burn with desire if only for a night.

Across from him in the middle of the dance-floor was the most gorgeous blonde headed man he had every seen. Dressed in a burnt orange top and dark tight jeans that hugged every inch of him, the man was lost to the music, a large smile permanently on his face as he swayed and dipped to the songs beat. Sasuke knew he wasn't the only one to notice the blonde but he was damn sure he was going to be the one the blonde noticed.

Just as he went to move he stopped and frowned as a tall man with dark hair and a shark like smile approached the blonde from behind and started to grind against him as he snaked his hands around his waist. The blonde spun around quickly, his smile falling fast as he pushed at the man to let him go. The man backed of a couple of steps before evidently trying his luck again. With a final shove Sasuke watched the stunning blonde make his was over towards the bar, no longer in a happy carefree mood.

As the blonde ordered a drink Sasuke could see the shark smile man head towards them, obviously heading to the bar in hopes of at least chatting the blonde up. Quickly he made his way to the guys side. "Hello. Just to let you know your admirer is headed your way." The guy looked so adorable with a confused look on his face, turning the guy spotted the other and cursed. "Hey I'm Sasuke Uchiha what's your name?" "Um, Naruto Uzumaki."

Before anything else could be said the previous guy appeared at Narutos other side, "Hey gorgeous, sorry I got handsy with you but can you really blame me," Shark Man, as Sasuke decided to call him, gave a wink before continuing, "Listen, how about I buy you a drink to apologise. Come on just one little drink, hmm." Sasuke didn't like the look Shark Man was giving the cute blonde as if he was a slab of meat, nor could he ignore the look of discomfort on Naruto's face. "Sorry but I'm the only one who buys him drinks, but I'm sorry he accepts you apology, right baby." He slid his arm around Naruto's waist and smirked at the blush that had spread across his face. Unable to resist he lowered his face into the blondes neck before placing a soft kiss.

Shark Mans face fell as he looked between the two of them but nodded when Naruto proceeded to lean against Sasuke, "Alright no problem. Sorry when I saw you alone on the dance floor I just assumed you were single. Dude you are one lucky S.O.B. To have such a hot little blonde Laters." Sasuke merely smiled and nodded at the man as he left but internally he was laughing at how easy it had been to fool the man.

"Um...You can let go of me now." Looking down he could see Naruto still had a blush on his face and was busy admiring the floor, and the dark haired man could feel himself stir at the sight, and gave a sigh of regret as he let him go. "Hey, um... Thanks for pretending for me. I'm not very good with attention or refusing someone." Sasuke could only find Naruto fascinating; how could the blonde be so confidant and sensual one minute and then a shy and,well, cute the next.

"Well if you want to make it up to me, you could by me a drink." He smirked, "Tch, didn't realise your chivalry came at a price. All right then teme one drink and it better be cheap." Naruto gave a dramatic sigh as he summoned the bar tender over but the slight smile showed he was joking. Sasuke pretended to be insulted, "Who are you calling teme you dobe and I'll order any drink I like. My chivalry ain't cheap you know I expect at least a half decent drink." Both gave a chuckle as they ordered a beer, with Naruto paying.

With silent agreement they made their way over to a small booth that looked out over the dance floor. "So what brings you here tonight, oh chivalrous one?" Sasuke chuckled before giving a shrug."Not much really. Usually I go to a quiet bar but tonight I fancied somewhere different. You?" "Hmm kinda the same. Tonight I was with a couple friends but one cancelled last minute and the other left to go snog their man senseless about ten minutes before I met you. I thought about going home but thought fuck it! Why not stay and have some fun myself."

As the blonde was talking Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous the man in front of him was. Hair like sunshine sitting in disarray as if he had just rolled out of bed; eyes as blue as a summers sky and a natural looking light tan that spoke of lazy summer days. Even the whisker like scars oh his cheeks were sexy, was it weird that he wanted to lick them?

Over the next couple of hours they spoke of different topics, slowly getting to know each other as they took turns buying the drinks. Eventually though Sasuke couldn't stand it, being so close without touching him, wondering over the softness of his lips and skin, to feel its warmth as he ran his hands up and down it. God the man was gorgeous and so innocent in his manners, nothing was faked or acted, no over the top flirtations to try and lure him in and that in its self was sexy. Add in the way he would tilt his head when confused or lick his lips every so often after taking a drink and Sasuke was in trouble. He needed the blonde and knew the best way to get him. Standing up he held his hand out to the blonde who merely tilted his head in confusion, with a smirk he asked Naruto to dance watching as his eyes lit up in agreement.

On the dance floor they stood face to face as he took hold of the blondes hips and started to dance to the beat, pulling the blonde closer as the other man wrapped his arms around his neck. Slowly in time they danced to the beat losing themselves to the rhythm, Naruto turned around and began to rub and grind against Sasuke who was unable to stop the moan escaping him as the blonde writhed and jerk against him further fuelling his desire and need for Naruto. Sasuke held onto his sexy blonde tighter grinding against his pert round arse in time to the rhythm letting the other man feel the start of his arousal.

"Naruto you feel so good against me, you fit so perfectly as if you were made for me. God your so perfect and sexy, please say you'll come and be mine tonight." Sasuke was panting with need his erection was half aroused and quickly hardening with each brush against it. Naruto turned around and he found himself lost in those big beautiful blue eyes. He could feel other mans attraction brush against his as he pressed himself against the raven haired man causing both to moan. "Yes Sasuke, I'll be yours. Please make me yours all night. I want you to fill me as i scream you name in ecstasy. I want to feel every inch of your cock inside me."

He groaned in desire and claimed the blondes mouth in a hard and passionate kiss his arms tightening around his waist as Naruto's arms wrapped themselves around his neck, one hand going into his hair to hold him close. Marvelling at the softness of his lips as he gave a quick swipe of his tongue against the others lips, silently seeking permission to enter the hot blondes equally hot little mouth. Naruto gave slight shudder as he opened up allowing Sasuke access to caress every inch of his mouth, his own tongue dancing around Sasuke's in a battle that was turning them on faster.

When they broke apart for a much needed breath he placed his forehead against the blonde loving the slightly swollen lips, flushed cheeks and lust glazed eyes that stared into his own. "Lets go, my place is close by and I really want you in my bed."

With a small nod Naruto allowed Sasuke to led him out of the hot and noisy club and into the cold and quiet street, gasping as his body was suddenly hit by a cold wind as he was led by the raven over to a sleek black car. Unable to go any longer Sasuke pinned Naruto up against the side of his car and began to ravish the inviting looking mouth, both hands firmly held onto the blonde locks. Once again they separated for air but this time he began to kiss down his jaw and neck drawing out some of the sexiest moans he has ever heard, slowly he began to lick and suck at his name creating little red marks which he would then kiss before moving on. The blonde tilted his head back as Sasuke now begins to slowly trail his hands down Narutos back before giving his arse a firm squeeze, a soft whine of pleasure from Naruto caused a shiver to run down his spine and into his dick which pulsed in desire hardening even more than he thought possible."Sasuke!" He pulled away and looked down at the panting blonde in satisfaction. God he was beautiful.

Without further delay he helped Naruto into the car before getting in and driving away towards his flat, thanking the gods that it was only ten minutes away even though it would be the longest ten minutes of his life. He needed the blonde like he had never needed anyone before and judging by the looks he was getting Naruto was thinking the same. As he approached the building he gave the blondes thigh a rub slowly inching his way up towards his groin, a small groan fell for Narutos mouth as his bucked forward, eagerly trying to find release, his erection could be seen outlined in his jeans and Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation. With a quick but no less passionate kiss he led his blonde up to his flat stopping every few stairs to push Naruto against the wall and taste him.

After a few attempts to open his front door he pulled Naruto in and quickly closed the door while pushing him up against it, "Sasuke. Want you so badly." He was pulled roughly into the kiss as he grabbed into his waist moaning at the feel of his hair being pulled on.

As they broke away he pulled of the orange top and drank in the sight before him. A tanned chest which rose and fell in rapid pants, firm abs that Sasuke desperately wanted to lick and suck on as he made the blonde beg for more. "Sasuke. Please." he groaned as his sexy blonde begged him to continue, pulling him forward he quickly wrapped Narutos legs around his waist, his mouth never leaving the beautiful sun kissed skin. He could feel his cock throb with need especially when Naruto tried to ground down on him.

As fast as he could he carried him into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed, immediately covering him as he slowly began to nip and kiss a trail down his collarbone and chest before taking in a nipple, slowly rolling his tongue around it before sucking and nibbling on the dusky pink little nub. Narutos hands grabbed his shoulders as a loud moan was torn from him. "Ah...Sasuke...Nnghh...Ah." with a finally lick he moved over the other one and began the slow sweet torture all over again, as one hand continued to tease the now wet nipple, his other hand slowly travelled to palm the length of his cock. This time Naruto's back bowed in pleasure as a loud moan tore from his mouth.

Once satisfied with teasing the little nubs he began to nibble and kiss down the toned chest and abs as his hands began to remove the trousers and boxer that hid his true desire from his view. Every moan and sigh that passed the blondes lips only further increased his desire causing his cock to twitch and weep. Sitting back he admired his handiwork with a proud smirk. His blonde was covered in little red marks the most prominent one on his neck, looking like a perfectly flushed angel lying in his bed made him want to just take him right there, but knew it was too soon, he wanted to savour this night and make it unforgettable for both of them. Quickly he removed the trousers before stripping himself, enjoying the increased look of desire on his blondes face who licked his lips in lusty hunger when he finally removed his boxers.

Rejoining Naruto on the bed he reclaimed his lipsand quickly slipped his tongue into the welcoming mouth as his hand wrapped around the thick, hard cock, Naruto broke away to hiss in pleasure as he arched his hips towards his hand. Slowly he began to stroke up and down using the leaking pre-cum as a lubricant. Leaning forward he whispered in his ear, "Hmm, Do you like that? Do you like my hand wrapped around your cock, huh? The feel of me stroking you." "Ah-ha Sasuke...Love it. Please give me more." He chuckled, "Since you asked so nicely how can I refuse."

Lowering himself downwards he continued to pump the blondes cock as his tongue swiped at the tip, tasting the salty pre cum and humming in pleasure. "Damn you taste so good. Going to eat you all up." "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as the dark haired lover lowered his mouth over his cock swiping his tongue along the top catching the little beads of pre-cum before sucking it further into his mouth. Every now and the he pulled his mouth away to tease the head encouraged by the yells and moans of his lover before taking it in deep. Naruto began to thrust his hips forwards almost gagging him in the process but he didn't mind too much as the thrusts were light and lazy. His free hand began to gentle play with his balls causing another yell of pleasure. As he rolled and tugged at the delicate sack he began to increase his pace whilst hollowing his mouth creating a tight vacuum.

He could feel his own cock begging for attention as it leaked onto the bed, slowly he began to thrust into the sheets in an attempt to ease some of the tension as Naruto began to pull on his hair harder the closer he got creating a delicious pleasure/pain feeling which caused him to start moaning around the cock. "Ah Sas...Nghh...Oh god so good...so close...S-Sasuke...coming...AH, I'M a final moan he could feel his mouth fill with warm cum that slid down his throat as he swallowed. Licking his lips in satisfaction he looked up he grinned at the sight before him. Naruto's face and chest were flushed, his mouth open as his breath came out in little pants and his eyes, god his eyes sparkled with the after glow of his climax. To sum it up he was sexy as fuck and Sasuke suddenly found himself wanting to be the only one to ever see the man below him like this.

Shaking his head he leaned in for a kiss, it was soft and loving as he watched the other come down from his high. "God your mouth is amazing. You're amazing." Naruto quietly said as he kissed Sasuke back, quickly it turned more passionate and he could feel Narutos desire stir underneath him.

Turning his head he reached into the top drawer of his bedside cabinet and removed a small bottle of lube. Quickly he coated three fingers before refocusing on the blonde."Are you ready for this? To have me fuck you into the mattress?"He slowly slid a finger into his lovers tight little hole, savouring the feeling before he started thrusting it in and out, "Mmhh Sasuke I want your cock so bad. ..Want ah...to feel ... you...you fuck me...please fuck me."Naruto begged as another finger was added and he began stretching the warm and soft little hole as Naruto squirmed in pleasure, his legs already wrapped around his waist.

"Such a naughty little blonde I have. I can feel your tight little hole greedily suck my fingers in. So warm and tight, I can't wait to make you scream, make you cum with my cock in you." both men groaned as he added the third finger, damn he was so tight and felt so good that Sasuke was close to the edge, but still he continued to stretch and pleasure the blonde. "Please Sasuke... I'm ready. So ready... I Need you in me now."

With a final kiss he sat back up and placed Narutos legs over each thigh before coating his cock in lubricant a silent moan at the feel of his own touch on his sensitive shaft. Lining it up he slow entered the blonde angel, groaning not only at the pleasure around his cock but also at the look of pure pleasure on his lovers face. Once again he was struck by how beautiful the man was. As he bottomed out he leaned over a kissed Naruto before placing their foreheads together, allowing time for adjusting. After a slight nod and a roll of Naruto's hips he sat slightly back up so he could his face better.

Slowly he pulled back then pushed back in amazed at the feel of the blonde wrapped around his cock. Quickly he sped up and was soon thrusting into him hard and fast, when the man below gave a loud moan as his back arched Sasuke knew he had found his spot and made sure to repeatedly aim for it. Drawing out louder and more enthusiastic yells of pleasure and he felt as Naruto began to push back against him. "That's it my naughty blonde, fuck yourself on my cock...Ah...God Naruto your so tight. Fuck you feel so good" Feeling his lover start to stiffen he reached out for his cock and began to stroke in time with his thrusts, "Nghh...Sasuke..so close, ah... I'm so close..feels so good...so deep,Nnah, so hard. Oh Sasuke... SASUKE!"

As Naruto came all over his chest his walls clenched even tighter around his cock and after several more thrust let out a guttural moan and came inside him, secretly pleased he was marking his little lover in such a manner. No matter what the blonde was now his, he was sure of it.

Pulling out Naruto gave a slight whine and gratefully accepted the wet wipes Sasuke handed him to clean his chest while Sasuke gently cleaned around his sensitive pink hole as it winked at him every time the wipe grazed over it. Once he had seen to himself he quickly lay under the cover with his blonde and cuddled him into his chest, smiling as Naruto snuggled in closer with a small yawn, lazily he stroked his hand down the blondes back."Hey, will you be here tomorrow?" He asked his little lover who gave a sleepy nod. Content he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to pull him under.

The next morning he was awoken to the sound of birds singing their morning song as sunlight streamed in through the uncovered window. Suddenly he felt the warmth of another and remembered the events of last night, looking down he saw Naruto staring at him with ashy smile, "Morning." "Good morning Naruto, did you sleep well?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah, you?" Sasuke merely nodded. Sitting up suddenly Naruto enthused, "I enjoyed last night, no wait I loved last night. Playing strangers was so much better than playing doctors and nurses." He leaned down to kiss his raven haired boyfriend. "Hmm it was fun, but getting to be the doctor who examines you can be fun too." Naruto gave a slight pout before agreeing. "True. As long as we play together it's always good." hat was a fact that Sasuke would always stand that he watched his gorgeous blonde boyfriend walk towards the bathroom, stopping at the door he turned around. " Oh and teme, happy anniversary."


End file.
